


Agents of Shield Season Six Ideas

by sdjlebow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdjlebow/pseuds/sdjlebow





	Agents of Shield Season Six Ideas

**Fitz and Simmons Storyline:**

  * The team is searching for a frozen Fitz and manage to locate the ship Enoch took him onto with help from Hunter.
  * Unfortunately, someone stole Fitz from Enoch.
  * Enoch reveals to the team that Alistair Fitz kidnapped Fitz. 
  * The first episode ends with Alistair waking Fitz up.
  * Simmons is horrified upon learning that Alistair has Fitz and begins making irrational decisions that conflict with Mack in an effort to get Fitz back. It also leads to her having an emotional breakdown in front of Daisy.
  * It's revealed that Alistair is working with the Confederacy, specifically with Kasius's father, who along with his sons, are the main antagonists for the first arc.
  * This in turn leads to the reveal that Alistair is Hydra and has been working with a counterdeal behind Hydra's back, having known the entire time that the Confederacy wouldn't hold up their end of the bargain. It's also unveiled that the Fitz family has been part of Hydra for generations
  * Alistair also plans to betray the Kasius family and kills the two sons at the end of the first arc. This makes Alistair the big bad for the rest of the season.
  * Fitz resolves his post-framework issues by not killing Alistair at the end of the season. Instead, he chooses to have Alistair arrested.



 

**Daisy Johnson Storyline:**

  * Daisy continues to grow as a leader and takes over as Director when Mack quits at the end of the season.
  * She has a showdown with Kasius's father and kills him shortly before Alistair kills his two sons.
  * Alistair tries to use her powers for his own means and enslave her, but Fitz stops it from happening. 



 

**Yoyo and Mack Storyline:**

  * Mack finds himself having to make the hard calls as Director, but his initial reluctance to do so creates problems in his relationships with Yoyo and Simmons.
  * Fitz calls him out on it too, reminding Mack of his "Real Shield" time and the questionable decisions Mack made then regarding Daisy.
  * Mack repairs his relationships and changes his way of thinking. 
  * However, this doesn't stop Mack from quitting at the end of the season, as he feels the stress of the job has become too much for him. 
  * The season ends with him and Yoyo both leaving Shield.



 

**Notes:**

  * The season is 13 episodes with the first arc being 6 episodes and the second arc being 7 episodes.
  * May and Coulson do not return as regulars.




End file.
